1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved means for enhancing the performance of data storage media, and in particular to improving the way data is recorded and retained on data storage media. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for reducing data loss that occurs in tape media because of damage to the thrown wraps of the media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data recording devices, such as data tape drives, record information to and/or read information from a data storage device, such as the data tape of a tape cartridge. The data tape is typically very thin magnetic tape and is wound or wrapped in layers on the hub of a spool. As data tapes have become increasingly thinner, they have become more susceptible to damage and data loss when exposed to mechanical shock. In particular, wraps of tape that are axially thrown off track relative to the spool (i.e., “thrown wraps” of tape) are vulnerable to physical damage and are not reliable for storing data.
Thrown wraps of media tape protrude beyond the rest of the body of tape on the spool. The body of tape takes on a donut-like shape with edges that are initially very uniform. When a tape cartridge is loaded into a tape drive and the tape is moved into and out of the cartridge for reading information therefrom and/or writing information thereto, the reversal of motion and the associated variation in the tape tension inherently causes some of the layers of tape to slightly misalign in the axial direction of the hub or spool of the tape cartridge and protrude out away from the other layers of tape. The edges of the thrown wraps are very fragile since they are essentially unsupported by the remainder of the body of the tape which is tightly wound on the spool.
If the tape cartridge experiences a mechanical shock event, such as being dropped on the ground, the flange of the spool may flex and contact the exposed edges of the thrown wraps. This contact can fold or wrinkle the edges of the thrown wraps such that the tape will not track properly during data reading and/or writing operations. The damage to the tape can be severe enough that the track following system of the tape drive cannot track the motion of the tape as it goes past the tape head. Thus, an improved apparatus and method for reducing data loss that occurs in tape media because of damage to the thrown wraps of the media would be desirable.